


The other father

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [50]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Dad!mike, Dorks in Love, M/M, Mpreg, mpreg!ben, papa!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>Can you please write a fan fiction where Mike is actually Tyrone's father and during the iced gems video he is trying to tell Ben that he is the other father? An Mpreg fan fiction? Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other father

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhh another one :D

At the age of 25 Ben thought that there was still something missing in his life. He was financially stable and had a house. A house big enough for more that only him and when he took a walk thought the park one day and heard soft cooing from a mother with a child in her arm it hit him hard.

A child.

That's what was missing.

The next day, Ben was on many sites. Searching for a clinic that took care of finding a donor. Because he was single and still needed another person.

Mike, Ben’s best friend of years, noticed the change and helped Ben after he mentioned it once, researching on his own and presenting the results only days later. He found a clinic with anonymous donors. With the support of his friend Ben took the chance.

Weeks later Ben got the results told on the phone with Mike right next to him holding his hand when the doctor said “congratulations you are pregnant” with a cheerful voice.

And after that everything was a blur. His belly grew as he cleaned the room next to his, making a nursery out of the room. Mike usually clued to his side. Always playing the part of the second father. Joining him for parental yoga every Thursday and going to mostly every doctor visit. Ben knew they were close, but he never thought that Mike would be his partner in this. But it seemed like the pregnancy made them grow closer until Mike was nearly living with him as Ben came into the last trimester, round like a baseball and unable to walk a line without stumbling.

Which was partly the reason Mike finally moved in at the 8 month mark.

Ben just enjoyed the time immensely. Being round and proud and always have someone around him that took care of the late night cravings like a boss.

 

The ninth went by and the due date came closer but it seemed like the little bean in him didn’t want to come into the world.

When Ben was at a live event, two weeks after beany was supposed to be there it happens. Ben was talking to an old friend, with a platter of food in one hand and Mike at his side. The first wave he could ignore but as soon as water soaked his pants as a contraction shock his body he knew he had to get out and go to a hospital.

A pleading look into Mike’s direction in the shocked silence after the platter fell to the floor and he was whisked away and into the car so fast he couldn’t even proceed what was happening.

Ending in the hospital with Mike clutching his hand while he pressed for gold.

And sooner than he thought, Tyrone came into the world with a healthy scream and big eyes. But quiet down as soon as he was placed on Ben’s chest and started to grope around until Ben curled his fingers around the tiny hand.

“he is beautiful” Was the only thing Mike said as Ben moved Tyrone into his arms, sharing this amazing moment with his best friend.

 

“thank you” he said at the night they came home, Tyrone safe against his chest.

“no thank you “ Mike said sincerely holding the door open for the two Ebbrells.

Smiling up at him, Ben bought Mike down into a kiss, their first at the doorframe of the house.

Between them, Tyrone squeaked.

Years later, when they meet for lunch break at the Studio with Ben carrying Tyrone on his hips, who had bouncy blond hairs and big eyes that turned from baby blue to chocolate brown in the last years and Mike who carried the lunch up the stairs.

“Ben?” Mike said as they sat on the sofa of the lounge they build for the family of the workers.

Ben looked up from where he was watching his son play with the cubes on the ground and tuned his eyes to his partner.

“Mhh?” the brown haired men asked and smiled at him.

“I need to tell you something. It’s not bad just …. You told me you wish that Tyrone is our child and you are often sad that we came together a few month too late to have a child with our DNA." now Ben looked worried, perching forward in his seat.

“what are you saying ?”

“uhh Tyrone is our child”

“not by genetic.” Ben pointed out.

“but he is. I know someone who worked in the clinic and asked them to use my sperm instead of someone random.” Mike said rushed and bit his lips after his confession, hoping for a better reaction he painted in his head.

“you….Why ?”

“I couldn’t bear the thought of you carrying someone else’s child in you. I was, even back then, so in love with you. So much." Mike reached out to grip Ben’s hand, holding onto it while Ben sunk into his thoughts.

Seconds later and Ben’s lips tighten before they broke into a smile.

“Then our baby will have a full brother and not a half sibling” Ben said cheerful and lifted Tyrone into his lap.

 “our baby ?”

“you are not the only one with a secret” Ben said defensive and laughed when Mike nearly tackled Ben and their son until they both where safe in his arms.

“you are not mad ?”

“a bit. For taking my decision of an anonymous donor. But it took a good turn" Ben said.

“And you are pregnant?”

“yeah. 9 weeks now." Ben said proudly before turning to Tyrone.

“you will get a sibling. A brother or a sister. Are you excited?”

Tyrone squealed and hugged his papa tightly. “I am I am” he yelled and jumped from his lap before running through the studio, telling everyone.

“I am too. “Mike told him and leaned into a soft kiss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely beta [Gal](http://we-live-among-you.tumblr.com/)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
